The Taste of Fire
by Checkmate-13
Summary: Lucy and Natsu spend a rainy afternoon together.


**My first fanfic, please let me know if I screwed up anywhere. Enjoy!**

 **XoXoX**

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"What does fire taste like?"

Natsu sat up from where he was lying on Lucy's floor. It was a boring, rainy, afternoon. Gray and Erza were out on jobs, and Happy was off playing with the other Exceed, so that just left Natsu and Lucy. Which was fine with him, it was always more fun when they were together, but today she seemed to be down. Natsu had suggested a few activities they could do, but Lucy had shrugged them off, telling him she just wanted to stay at home. Determined to cheer her up, Natsu had invited himself over and invaded her bedroom. But instead of her usual violent reaction, she'd quietly consented and gone back to her work, until now.

"Uh…I don't know!" Natsu admitted.

"What!? You eat it all the time! How can you not know?" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's hard to explain. Here, just try some yourself!" Natsu smiled mischievously. His right hand lit up with flames as he tried to force feed the stunned blonde.

"Natsu, you can't be serious- GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Natsu laughed as Lucy started to panic, the fire getting dangerously close to her face.

"I'm just messing with you Lucy!" Natsu burst out laughing. "You should have seen your"-

THWACK

Natsu lay face down on the ground, a victim of the infamous Lucy Kick.

"Luuuucy, I was only joking!"

"IDIOT! You still shoved fire in my face! What if my apartment burned down? Or worse, my novel?!"

"Ahhh sorry sorry hahaha"

"You don't sound very sorry" Lucy grumbled.

Natsu's perpetual grin widened, reinforcing Lucy's suspicions.

"I don't really know what fire tastes like…fire is fire!"

"Oh" Lucy looked a little disappointed with the answer, catching Natsu off-guard.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Natsu asked, curious by her reaction.

Lucy sighed and turned back to her desk. "I've got a bad case of writer's block, my characters are kind of between arcs and I was trying to write some dialogue, to build their relationship you know?"

"Ohh…" Natsu didn't really understand what Lucy had just said, but he could tell that she needed a better answer from him.

"Well, I mean, I don't taste it, I just sort of feel it." Natsu blurted out hastily.

"What?"

"Fire! It doesn't taste, it feels."

"Really?" Lucy inquired, turning back around to face Natsu.

"Yeah! It's like…stepping into a hot shower on a cold morning! Except the heat is in your blood, pumping around your body!" Natsu continued, trying to put his experience into words.

"I see, go on!" Lucy hurriedly began scribbling down notes as Natsu frowned in concentration.

"It feels like…I can do anything! When I eat fire, my body wants to climb a mountain, or run to the horizon, or fight Erza!"

Lucy giggled at the last one. "Thank you, Natsu! That was really helpful…for once."

"No problem. Hey! What do you mean for once!? So mean, Luuucy!" Natsu pouted, as Lucy's giggle turned into a laugh. Natsu smiled inwardly, he would do anything to see her laugh.

Lucy started tapping away on the keys of her typewriter, humming to herself quietly. Natsu looked at her fondly, and was about to leave her to it, when something struck him.

"U-um, Lucy?"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"The character in your novel…he can eat fire?"

Lucy froze, her fingers hovering over the typewriter mid-sentence. She stiffly swivelled back around, a phony smile plastered across her face.

"Oh, well, one of the minor characters can…it's not that big of a deal is it?" Lucy laughed very awkwardly. Natsu's Lucy-senses started going haywire, she was definitely hiding something.

"So, I can eat fire…and one of your characters can eat fire too?" Natsu prompted further.

"Well yeah, I mean, you know the adventures of Fairy Tail gives me some inspiration, right?"

"Yyyeah, but is there a guy in your novel based off of me?" Natsu asked shrewdly, trying to steer the conversation where he wanted it to go.

"Based is such a…strong word, Natsu. There's all sorts of inspirations for my characters…I wouldn't think about it too much." Lucy was beginning to blush.

"Is that character friends with a flying cat?" Natsu asked, pushing ahead.

"Well…"

"Does he wear a scarf?"

"Er…"

"Does he have pink hair?"

"…"

"Is his name Natsu?"

"NO!"

"AHA! So yes to all the other things I said, right?"

Lucy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "OK, so I borrowed a lot of stuff from you…but you're an interesting person so…" Lucy trailed off lamely, her blush intensifying.

"Hmmm" Natsu tapped his chin thoughtfully, pretending to ponder what he was going to say next. "If I'm a character in your book…then that means you HAVE to let me re"-

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! It's too embarrassing!"

"HAHAH yeah good! The more embarrassing the better! Let me read what you wrote about me!"

Lucy growled angrily, gearing up for another kick, which immediately got Natsu's attention.

"Hey! Whoa! Easy Lucy! No need to get violent…but you can't write stories about me without at least letting me read a little." Natsu grinned, Lucy could outwit him pretty easily, but once she gets flustered you can guilt her in any direction you want.

Lucy struggled for a few minutes, shed some tears, stomped her feet, but ultimately relented once it became apparent that Natsu was actually serious.

"How about instead of you reading…everything…" Lucy shuddered at this thought. "…I'll just answer any questions you have about your character, honestly!" Lucy added, when she saw Natsu narrowing his eyes dubiously.

"Hmmm…" Natsu let Lucy suffer for a little bit, truthfully it would take him way too long to read her novel-in-progress anyway.

"Ok! Thanks Lucy!"

"Don't mention it…seriously." Lucy added glumly.

Natsu cackled evilly as Lucy bemoaned the predicament she'd landed in.

"Alright, am I really just a minor character?"

Lucy stiffened up again, trying to maintain a fake smile as she raged internally. "No…you're not."

"Am I the main character?" Natsu prompted.

Lucy sighed, relaxing slightly as she gave the question serious thought. "Sometimes…I guess you're one of the two main characters."

"Really? Who's the other main character based on?"

Lucy blushed and started stammering, before a sly look took over her face.

"I don't have to tell you, it's not about your character" Lucy sneered, completely composed now.

Natsu grumbled half-heartedly, but decided to move on.

"Alright then…Is my character strong? Does he win lots of fights?"

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, Natsu, of course he's strong. There are some people that are stronger…but if his friends are in danger then you- I mean he- can rise to the occasion and save the day."

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound like me."

"W-what!?"

"I'm the strongest! No one can beat me! HAHAHA!"

Lucy smiled as Natsu began ranting about how he'd beat up Erza and Gildarts the next time he saw them. "I'm not scared of anyone or anything! I'm all fired up!"

"Last question, Natsu, better make it count" Lucy warned.

"YEA- huh? Already! Come on Lucy!" Natsu pleaded.

"Nope, I feel guilt-free and am ready to go back to writing horrible things about you…I mean your character" Lucy teased, becoming more confident now.

Natsu screwed up his face again, trying to think of a question to knock Lucy off of her perch. Lucy stifled another laugh, it was always fun watching Natsu concentrate on something.

"Will my character…ever be in a romantic relationship?" Natsu asked slowly, eyes closed as he tried to formulate his question correctly.

Lucy let out a small squeak, turned bright red, and immediately spun back around to face the wall.

Natsu cocked his head in confusion. He knew Lucy always acted like a weirdo about _romance_ but he hadn't expected her to react this badly.

"U-um, I haven't…I d-don't really…" Lucy stuttered.

Natsu laughed, soaking up her discomfort. "Oi Lucy, give me a straight answer already!"

Lucy squirmed, before ultimately sighing and turning back around. "I really don't know yet. When I'm writing these little scenes I'm trying to find out myself, to see if there's natural chemistry between the two…characters. Even though they are best friends, 'Lily' could never ask out 'Haru', she's just too afraid of ruining what they already have. And 'Haru' is never going to make the first move with 'Lily' because he's too goddamn dense!" Lucy scowled at Natsu for some reason.

Natsu nodded sagely, pretending to keep up. "Lily shouldn't be so cowardly" Natsu commented casually.

"What?" Lucy replied, venom dripping from her tone.

"Lily." Natsu ploughed on obliviously. "If her and Harry are best friends, then no matter what Harry's feeling are, he's still going to be her friend forever." Natsu paused, and then burst out laughing, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Maybe you shouldn't take story advice from me, I don't understand these things as well as you do."

"A-aha, yeah, maybe…" Lucy trailed off weakly.

Natsu just sat, smiling at her warmly. Lucy always looked so cute when she was flustered.

 _Wait…cute? Since when did I start thinking that?_

Natsu shrugged the thoughts off, _objectively…Lucy is cute, there's nothing weird about that._

Natsu kipped up off the floor, causing Lucy to jump slightly, she'd been spacing out too.

"I better leave you to it then" Natsu beamed, "good luck smashing your block thing!"

Natsu started to make his way towards the window when a hand grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Lucy?"

Lucy was trembling slightly, staring at the ground.

"Please…stay" Lucy whispered.

"Huh?"

"Please stay…a-and…and…" Lucy's lips moved wordlessly, unable to choke out the last few words.

"Are you ok, Lucy?" Natsu asked worriedly, moving back towards her. He put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Lucy! You're burning up! I've got to get you to a doctor!"

Lucy laughed and sniffed back some tears, startling Natsu further. "You idiot…my temperature is fine, it's your hand that's hot!"

Natsu stared down at his hand, before throwing back his head in laughter.

"HAHAHA sorry! I always forget about that!"

Lucy smiled, "Natsu, please stay and…help me with my novel."

Natsu smiled back at her, "Was that all you were going to ask?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "Y-yes, of course!"

Natsu looked at her blankly before laughing again. "You're so weird Lucy!" Since he was now 'officially' invited to stay, Natsu jumped into her bed and made himself comfortable.

"H-hey! Don't…oh whatever."

Natsu gave her a cheeky grin from under the covers. "So what can I help you with?"

Lucy blushed again and turned back to her typewriter, not able to look Natsu in the eyes.

"Since you and Haru are so similar…tell me about your dreams and goals, it might help me write him better."

Natsu chuckled. "That's easy! I want to find Igneel, become an S-Class mage, and have fun with my friends!"

"Right, right." Lucy feigned jotting down notes. "But where do you see yourself in say…ten years?"

"Hm? Right here! I want to go on adventures with you and Happy and Erza and…Ice Princess, forever!" Natsu laughed again, "You're asking really easy questions Lucy!"

Lucy nodded slowly. "I see, I see. Sooo, what about…finding a partner?" she asked casually, not meeting Natsu's gaze. "I mean, Gajeel has Levy, and Gray has Juvia…do you think…or do you want…that to happen to you?"

Natsu looked at her strangely. "What are you talking about? You're my partner."

Lucy fell out of her chair. "Not like that! I mean, like…kissing…and stuff."

Lucy was blushing furiously, her voice down to a whisper.

Natsu pondered what she'd said earnestly. _Me…in a relationship? Do I want that to happen…?_

Natsu looked at Lucy, like he was seeing her for the first time. Soft, smooth skin, which gave him goose bumps whenever he brushed against it. Beautiful, long hair, which always dominated his senses with a flowery fragrance. A sparkling smile that never failed to cheer him up. A body that…

 _Whoa! Where is this coming from!? Lucy's my friend. Don't think those things!_

 _Come on, Natsu, stop pretending you're not interested._

 _I like Lucy! But not like that!_

 _Ok then, why do I like being around Lucy?_

 _Because she's fun._

 _And?_

 _And what?_

 _Gray is fun. Erza is fun. The old man is fun. Why is Lucy my favourite?_

 _Because…she makes me happy…and all I have to do is look at her._

 _Sounds like attraction to me._

… _no?_

 _NATSU!_

… _Maybe…I guess._

 _So, if we were 'together', I'd be happy all the time, right?_

…

 _Right?_

 _What if she doesn't want to be with me? Then I'd be happy none of the time._

 _Welcome to self-doubt Natsu, only a decade or so late…_

Natsu's mouth was dry, his stomach was fluttering, new emotions were bubbling underneath the surface of his skin. He felt hot, hotter than normal.

"Natsu?"

Natsu looked up to see Lucy looking straight at him, waiting for an answer.

"D-do I see myself…ever having a partner?"

Lucy nodded silently, still blushing.

"U-uh, well, I guess, I mean, possibly, you never know, if I met the right person…"

"You haven't met anyone you'd want to be in a relationship with?" Lucy whispered hoarsely.

"Oh, uh, n-not exactly, that is to say, I've never really given it too much thought to be honest." Natsu answered lamely. _This isn't like me, what's am I doing? Just say that you wouldn't mind being in a relationship with Lucy. It's the truth! Easy. Say it. Say it. Say it!_

Natsu laughed nervously as Lucy looked a little discouraged.

 _Am I actually scared? It's just Lucy. She wouldn't get freaked out about it, right? But what if she does? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?_

An awkward silence stretched between the two of them. Lucy fidgeted on her seat, Natsu squirmed deeper under her blankets out of sight.

After a few minutes, Lucy gave a deep sigh, and cleared her throat.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Earlier, you said that Lily was being a coward for not telling her feelings to Haru."

"Er, right. Yeah."

"You also said that you weren't scared of anyone, or anything."

"Of course!"

"So if you had feelings for…someone…you'd tell them, right? Because you're not scared, and you think that's the right thing to do."

A familiar sensation of being outwitted came over Natsu. _Me and my big mouth._

Natsu peeked through the blankets to look at Lucy again. Her body language was extremely nervous, but her eyes were determined. She wanted a real answer.

"I…I guess, I would. Yeah."

Lucy looked in his general direction, not knowing where he was exactly under the blankets.

"So, you would tell that person, if you had feelings for them."

 _Yes, Lucy I have feelings for you._

"Yeah."

"Even if you were unsure whether the other person liked you back?"

 _Yes, Lucy I have feelings for you._

"Yeah."

"I see."

 _You don't see…because I'm being a coward. Get a grip, Natsu! Say it! SAY IT!_

"So that's that then…" Lucy said sadly.

 _No!_

"Yeah."

"It's getting a little late, Natsu. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild?"

Natsu slid out the back of her bed and onto the floor, dejectedly.

 _Coward_

"Ok..."

 _Coward_

"…I'll see you…"

 _Coward_

"…tomorrow."

 _Coward_

Lucy walked across the room and opened the window, to let Natsu out.

Natsu slowly got to his feet and clambered up onto the window frame, soft rain falling against the exposed side of his body. After being warm for so long, the coldness of the rain stung against his skin. It wasn't just that though, there was an emptiness to it as well. Outside was a world without Lucy, dreary and miserable. Inside was a world with Lucy, soft and warm. Like every day since they'd met, wouldn't he be counting down the minutes until he saw her again the second that he left…? And suddenly it all became clear.

 _Just say it._

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"You make me very happy."

"W-what!?" Lucy stumbled back, shocked by the sudden confession.

"I…could see myself being partners with you…for kissing…and stuff."

Steam rose off of Natsu's skin as his body temperature increased, his heart beating faster and faster.

Lucy just stared at him, mouth hanging slightly open.

 _Sssssstrike out._

Natsu turned to jump out the window and leave, but for the second time today he was stopped by a hand clamped around his wrist.

"Lucy?"

"…You idiot…"

"Sorry, I"-

"How can you just…blurt that out…didn't you think of the consequences?"

Natsu couldn't tell if Lucy was happy, sad, or angry.

"Of course I did…but I guess, the consequences of not saying it are much worse."

Lucy's trembling mouth turned into a sad smile. "I guess Lily really is a coward."

"Nah, I think Lily just places a high value on friendship, and the happiness of others, instead of thinking about herself."

Lucy looked absolutely stunned.

Natsu could feel the warmness on his cheeks, his heart threatening to break out of his chest. He'd actually confessed, to her face. Feelings he didn't even know he had an hour ago. Feelings he didn't know if she had.

Lucy seemed to struggle internally with something for a few moments, although her grip on Natsu's wrist didn't loosen for a second.

"But, what if things don't work out? What if it's too awkward to go on jobs together? What if one of us has to leave Fairy Tail? What if"-

Natsu sighed deeply, _Time to gamble, all or nothing._

In one sudden movement, Natsu leaned back inside and planted a kiss on Lucy's lips, cutting her off mid-sentence. He didn't really know what he was doing, a lifetime of half-stories from Gildarts and Cana had only given him a rough idea. Lucy didn't flinch or move away so Natsu stayed there for a few moments, lips locked with hers. When he finally moved away he flashed her with his widest, toothiest, most reassuring smile. He tried to think of something comforting, or cool, or even clever to say, but nothing came to mind, so he just sat in the window and waited for her reaction.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I know what fire tastes like."

Natsu laughed. And then Lucy laughed. And then Natsu was pulled back inside the apartment.


End file.
